The new and distinct grapevine plant described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of ‘04098-027-083’ (Vitis vinifera selection from the IFG breeding program) and interspecific hybrid IFG Twenty-three (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,667), hybridized in May 2011. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 109 seedlings were planted in the field in April 2012. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in September 2014 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2014 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. These resulting cuttings produced second generation plants that were planted during April 2015 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were observed for three years and found to reproduce true-to-type.